


RWBY-Changes of Remnant

by VelvetJay



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetJay/pseuds/VelvetJay
Summary: When a new Dust crystal is found it sparks a mystery as it's effects are unlike any other type of Dust known to the world of Remnant. With more suspected of being out, their Team RWBY find themselves having to face tough choices and work towards solving this mystery before it gets out of hand.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Dust

Weiss sighed, leaning against the window frame as she looked out of her dorm room down towards the large campus courtyard of Beacon Academy. The red curtains, one of which had been stitched together after a minor mishap with Ruby's weapon Crescent Rose during their first day in the room. The silky material of the curtains fluttered as the breeze blew through them.

She jumped a little feeling something touching her leg, her eyes shot downwards filling with excitement at the sight of a black and white corgi, wagging its tail as it looked up towards her.

"Zwei!" she cooed, bending down to apply pets to the dog's head.

"What's up Ice Queen!"

Weiss looked up, not removing her hands from Zwei, frowning at the nickname and glaring at the young blonde smiling cheekily at her.

"When are you going to get tired of that Yang, it's been two years," Weiss sighed, feeling a little ashamed as the nickname reminded her of her cold personality and attitude towards her teammates back during the first few months at the academy.

Yang chuckled to herself, "Nicknames stick like toffee."

Weiss shook her head, rolling her eyes as she stood back up glancing out the window, "To answer your question, not much. Sunday's always feel so dull and slow especially when you've done all your assignments."

"Ruby's always saying to get a hobby. Maybe knitting or reading books, I'm sure Blake can get you started on that."

"No thanks," Weiss muttered, dismissively.

"Well, how about dog walking?"

Weiss looked back at Yang, raising an eyebrow curiously, watching her teammate grabbing Zwei's red and gold leash from the top bunk.

"I've got to take Zwei for a walk and I was thinking of going to the Emerald Forest for a nice long one. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure. Perhaps the fresh air and beautiful plant life can better my mood."

"You never know. I'll just wait for you to get changed and then we'll head out."

"Changed? Yang, I'm already dressed, or are you going blind like Fox!"

Yang shook her disapprovingly as her friend's attempt to joke, glancing down at Weiss's dark blue wedge heels whilst her teammate holstered her rapier, Myrtenaster, on her left hip.

"Princesses!" Yang muttered, winking at Zwei as she clipped his lead on.

The two friends walked through the tree line, entering onto a small stone path. Birds flew above, landing in the thick trees, their song filling the air. Yang knelt down, unclipping Zwei's lead, allowing him to bound off on his own. Yang glanced over towards Weiss, watching the Schnee heiress slowly walking behind her, a broad smile on her face as she looked curiously around.

"We never really did come back this way after the trials."

Weiss nodded, stopping to look at some rose bushes, the sweet smell drifting up into her nose as she deeply inhaled, "Well, the academy life always kept us busy so we never got much downtime to explore."

"Speak for yourself. Saturday nights have never been wild until I showed up!" Yang said, thrusting her fist into the air.

"Now I see where Ruby gets her energy from," Weiss scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked past Yang.

"Did anyone ever tell you? You work too hard!"

"You never get anywhere in life being lazy."

"Of course, Ice Queen. I just haven't seen you have any fun. Don't you Schnees do anything fun, like parties?"

"We used to have ballroom parties," Weiss called, strutting away.

"Yawn!" Yang replied, running to catch up to her, "I mean like clubbing, dancing..."

"I used to sing at those ballroom parties and I quite enjoyed it," Weiss said, sounding a little offended.

Loud barking filled the air catching the girls attention, Weiss squinted, spotting Zwei wagging his tail and sniffing a bush curiously.

"Did you find something puppy?" she called, walking up to the corgi.

"Most likely a squirrel!" Yang retorted, slowly walking up to her friend.

Weiss pushed the bush up, looking as Zwei sniffed at a bright pink and red crystal covered in mud and rock.

"Definitely not a squirrel," Weiss commented, crouching down, tapping her finger against the crystal.

"Maybe a new Dust crystal?" Yang pondered, peering over Weiss.

"Maybe. I don't see any more around though," Weiss replied, looking around, "Should we take it back to Beacon and show it to Professor Ozpin?"

"Like you're going to carry it!" Yang said sarcastically as she cocked her hip.

"You are the strongest either way Yang," Weiss commented, turning her head round to look at Yang.

Zwei began to whimper, his tail wagging quickly as he barked aggressively towards the crystal, a bright purplish glow starting to spread across it.

"How about we just leave it and inform Professor Ozpin," Weiss said, a worried tone in her voice as she jumped back to her feet backing away, her left hand instinctively going for the hilt of her weapon.

"Zwei, enough! Heel!" Yang ordered, her eyes widening in shock as lighting like bolts started to surge from the crystal, "ZWEI!"

Zwei ignored Yang's orders, pressing his nose against the crystal, pawing rapidly at it. The glow intensifying, reflecting its purplish glow into his eyes, the lighting started to crackle, arcing around the crystal. Beams of light shot out of the crystal as it began to crack, a blinding flash of light engulfed Zwei and the girls. A small explosion echoed around as Weiss went to grab Zwei.

Gears clicked above the headmaster's desk as said headmaster laced his fingers together. Yang watched him carefully, her right leg shaking while she played with her hands, occasionally flicking her eyes over to Professor Goodwitch who was standing to the right of Ozpin's desk.

Ozpin sighed, leaning back into his chair, "Seems like we have a simple case of a Dust accident. However, this new type of Dust requires further study. I know this is going to be rough on you and Miss Rose, but I'm ordering your team to take the next two weeks off like a half term break."

"But Professor, that's not right," Yang protested.

Ozpin looked from Glynda to Yang.

"Miss Xiao Long, how much are you aware of Miss Schnee's situation?"

"Just the bite marks and the fact she's been out cold for the last ten hours," Yang stated.

"Miss Schnee's Aura hasn't been regenerating."

"How is that possible?"

"We don't know, This is new, even to us. But rest assured, we will be looking into this and will be monitoring Miss Schnee very closely."

"If you think of anything else that could help us, no matter how small you think it may be, please let us know," Glynda said.

Yang nodded, standing up and turning to head towards the lift.

"Miss Xiao Long. I'm sorry for your loss."

Ozpin watched as the lift doors closed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes.

"Pink and red crystal," Goodwitch said, thoughtfully, "Do you think it's the same as the Swan of Atlas?"

"Perhaps, for now, we must take advantage of what resources we have. Instruct Professors Oobleck and Peach to begin work examining the crystal shards and have Nurse Krimson take a sample of Miss Schnee's blood. If this is indeed the same as the Swan, Miss Schnee could be at risk."

Weiss groaned, the light blinding her as she slowly opened her eyes, shielding them with her right hand. She looked to the left to see Yang sitting on a chair.

"Weiss!" Yang cheered.

Weiss flinched, covering her eyes, "Not so loud… please."

She sat up, pushing the white and red blanket down to her thighs, resting her back against the twin plump pillows. Her eyes glanced down to the white hospital gown and the bandage wrapped around her left forearm to the plaster on her right forearm.

"Sorry. It's just, I'm so glad you're still alive."

"What… what happened?" Weiss asked, slightly groggy as she looked around her to see the familiar beds and curtains of the academy's medical wing. A nurse walked over to her bedside, smiling sweetly at the young girl.

"You're very lucky. Miss Xiao Long here rushed you in here two days ago. Nothing was broken, just a few grazes, but I can guarantee you'll be sore for a while from the bites."

Weiss gave a silent scoff, rubbing the bandage on her forearm.

"Well, flying backwards into me would do that!" Yang chuckled, flexing her arms to reveal her muscles.

"I flew?" Weiss said, confused looking at Yang.

"You shielded me from that explosion, don't you remember?" Yang asked, resting a comforting hand on Weiss' leg.

"I remember the crystal and… Zwei! Is he alright?"

Yang's face fell, a disheartened look filled her eyes. Weiss lowered her head, tears forming in her eyes, Yang's look told her everything she needed. She wiped her eyes, gripping the top of her blanket.

"You mentioned bite marks?" Weiss quizzed, her voice breaking slightly as she moved her gaze up towards the nurse.

"When the dust settled, Zwei was just gone but your left forearm, calf and shoulder had teeth marks as if Zwei had attacked you," Yang said, finishing with an unsure tone.

"Had? Didn't you see him attack me?"

"I was blind for about five minutes. When I could see again, you were blacked out, bleeding and hurt."

"Either way," interrupted the nurse, "I gave you a tetanus shot, just to be safe."

"Wouldn't my Aura take care of that?"

"It would if it could recharge," the nurse stated, "Your Aura hasn't recharged at all since you were brought in here."

"So that means I can't fight," Weiss muttered.

"Hard to tell. I've advised Professor Ozpin to keep an eye on you for the time being."

"But she can be discharged, right?"

Weiss looked over towards the edge of her bed as a short, red-haired girl walked up to them.

"She can, but she's to take it easy. No fighting, no training, nothing but rest. Under the orders of Ozpin, Team RWBY is on a two-week break from everything."

The nurse turned and walked away, leaving the trio alone.

"Ruby… I'm..." Weiss began, breaking up as tears fell from her eyes.

Ruby approached her friend, wrapping her arms around her in a tight embrace, rubbing Weiss's back at the feeling of her friend burying her head into her shoulder and sobbing lightly. Blake entered the wing, her cat ears folding at the sight of her crying teammate. She glanced over at Yang, noticing Yang was trying to seem strong, fighting back her tears as she gripped Weiss's shoulder.

"You may need these if you're getting out of here," Yang said, noticing Blake carrying something.

Ruby released Weiss, looking back at the young cat-eared Faunus. Weiss rubbed her eyes so she could get a clear look at the fresh-looking clothes with a pair of wedged heels perched on top.

"I didn't know if you'd prefer wedges or heels so I went with the more Schnee option," Blake said, shuffling forwards to place the clothing on the bed.

Weiss gave a small chuckle, looking at the chunky heels, "Can you guys give me a minute to get changed please?"

"Sure thing." Ruby nodded.

"Why don't me and Yang go get coffee for everyone?"

"Great idea Blake. Could you get some muffins too, double chocolate… Oh, add an extra one for Weiss," Ruby said, giving a small smile as she handed over some pink Lien cards to Blake.

Yang stood up, rubbing Weiss's head, "It wasn't your fault," she turned to Ruby, "Don't let her beat herself up over it Rubes."

"You got it sis!" Ruby said, saluting.

Weiss watched Blake and Yang walking towards the exit before sighing.

"Ruby. I'm still a bit sore in my shoulder, do you think you could help me?"

Ruby looked over to see Weiss gesturing towards her clothes.

"Of course!" Ruby replied, pulling the curtains around the bed.


	2. The Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the lost of Zwei, Weiss begins to guilt trip over it but something is starting to burn inside her, an awakening is coming but what will become of Weiss.

Ruby slid the curtains back whilst Weiss adjusted the white sash around her waist. Ruby approached Weiss, grabbing the loose clasp of her friend’s bolero, pausing to rest a hand on the large plaster on her friend's arm.

“You okay?” Weiss asked, noticing the scared look coming into Ruby’s eyes as the young leader fastened the large metal brooch with a sapphire jewel in the centre.

“Yeah.”

Weiss placed both her hands on her friend’s shoulders, “This reminds you of Yang doesn’t it?”

“I just don’t want to lose anyone else.”

“You won’t, we’re all made of tough stuff,” Weiss reassured, punctuating her words with a tight hug.

“That was rare,” Ruby muttered as Weiss released her.

“Just don’t go telling everyone,” Weiss said, holding her hands as she walked past Ruby. 

Ruby caught up to Weiss, hooking her right arm around Weiss’s left, gently slipping her hand over her friend’s and locking their fingers together.

“I can walk!” 

“I know, but I want to support you. After all, I'm going to help nurse you back to health,” Ruby said, smiling sweetly.

Yang’s snoring filled the dorm room, partially drowning out Ruby’s mutters of cookies and cream. The full moon’s light crept in through the window, lighting up the room alongside Blake’s reading lamp that’s pinned to her bunk bed’s post. Weiss sat on her bunk of the bed, her right hand smoothing out her light blue nightgown whilst her left brought up a white mug to her lips.

“How’s the tea?” 

Weiss looked up and over to Blake, the young Faunus refusing to take her eyes off of her book. She calmly took another sip before grunting in approval. A smile crossed Blake’s face as she turned a page in her book.

“You really know how to relax before bed don’t you.”

“Years of practice.”

“Thank you. For suggesting this before bed,” Weiss stood up, standing over Blake, causing her to look up as a shadow covered her book.

“Something wrong?”

Weiss placed her mug on the window sill, nervously rubbing her arms as she looked away from her friend, “Could I lay next to you?”

Blake gave a startled and confused look, closing her book against her finger so she didn’t lose her page. She then noticed the tears slithering down the heiress’ cheeks. “You ok?”

Weiss stammered, wiping her eyes. Blake pulled back the quilt, shifting over a little to make room for her.

“I just can’t stop thinking about if there was more I could have done to save Zwei. I remember the crystal’s cold feeling when I touched it. Did I set it off?” Weiss asked, sitting down on the free space, pulling her legs up to her chest.

“Don’t do that.”

“What?”

“Blaming yourself, trying to think that there was more that you could have done,” Blake paused, putting a bookmark in her book and placing it to the side, “You remember what happened with Adam, what I went through afterwards. Do you know who helped pull me out of it?”

“Yang did.”

“Not just Yang. All of you did. Remember what you once said to me; the person may be gone, but the good times and their memory live on through me. The same can be said for Zwei and all of us. Well, maybe not me...”

“You sound as if you and he didn’t get along.” 

“Well, he was adorable and lovely but the whole cat instinct part of me saw him as a threat.”

Weiss slumped, sliding her legs under the quilt as she rested her head on the pillow, “Thank you Blake.”

“No problem… Ice Queen,” Blake smirked, patting Weiss’s shoulder as she switched off the reading lamp. 

Scared panting filled the night, bare feet pounded the ground as Weiss sprinted through thick shrubs and bushes, branches scratched against her arms and legs as she pushed passed the thick undergrowth. Her feet hit something solid, tripping her up. Weiss grunted before hitting the ground hard.

A loud, low growl filled the air, her world spinning as the sound of barking replaced the growl. A blinding white light careened towards her.

Weiss shot upright in bed, panting as beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. She looked around rapidly, placing a hand on her beating heart.

“Weiss?”

Weiss looked next to her, seeing Blake slowly waking up. A slight burn spread through her shoulder and calf, she rubbed her forearm as Blake sat up, reaching over to switch on the reading light. Both of the girls' eyes widened, seeing blood staining the forearm bandage. Blake placed her hand on Weiss’s shoulder, pulling it away to see the blood staining her friend’s nightgown.

“We need to get you to the medical wing!” Blake stated, looking at the blood on her fingers, throwing the quilt off with her clean hand, her eyes spotting the staining bandage on Weiss’s calf.

A clock ticked in the background as the nurse cleaned up Weiss’s calf with iodine and some cotton wool. The heiress winced as Blake held her hand, glancing over to the blooded nightgown lying on the bed. 

“I honestly don’t know what happened,” Weiss muttered, looking down at the nurse.

“It’s ok, miss. Though your wounds appear to have healed slightly,” the nurse explained, sounding a little puzzled.

“How can healing wounds reopen like that?” Blake asked, slightly confused and alarmed, her brow lowering as she walked up, drying her hands with a towel.

“Either through stress or strain. There are many ways it could happen, even be a spike in blood pressure.”

The nurse wrapped a bandage tightly around the patient’s calf, standing up, smiling at her handy work.

“Do you need any painkillers Miss?” 

“I’ll be fine, thank you.” Weiss said, sliding off the bed, slipping her feet into her white slippers. 

“Just one second. I want to be safe.”

“Safe?” Weiss asked, watching the nurse pulling out a vacutainer needle and holder alongside a few small specimen bottles from a nearby drawer.

“I want to get your blood for testing just in case you’ve gained an infection,” the nurse stated, putting the needle into Weiss’s right forearm. 

Nurse Krimson unscrewed the top of a specimen bottle and slipped it into the holder, pressing on the small handle to open up the holder allowing blood to flow into the bottle. 

After five bottles of samples were taken, Nurse Krimson walked over to a large fridge to store the samples. Blake wrapped her black dressing gown around Weiss giving her a reassuring smile accompanied by a backrub. She slipped an arm around Weiss’s shoulder, gently assisting her out of the medical wing.

Nurse Krimson pulled out her Scroll, typing out a message to Professor Peach as she entered her office.

“Sorry to bother you Professor. Just had Miss Weiss Schnee. Her bite marks reopened. I'm storing samples of her blood to hopefully further your investigations.”

Blake looked out of the corner of her eye at Weiss, feeling her teammate shaking a little, which she thought was odd due to it being in the middle of a warm spring.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“She might have been right about blood pressure,” Weiss muttered, “I had a nightmare or a dream, I’m not sure...”

“And that scared you?”

“I heard Zwei, I felt like I was running before a white light.”

“Your thoughts are dwelling on that day again.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know. Let’s get you in and get some sugar in you since you're a good Schnee in there!”

Weiss rolled her eyes, nudging Blake with her elbow, “Yang’s rubbing off on you!”

“How did… oh, you mean the jokey side… yeah she is.”

Weiss gave a small chuckle, shaking her head a little.

The two girls entered the dorm tower, making their way up to the second floor. Weiss lowered her head at the sight of Pyrrha and Ren standing outside her team’s dorm as they rounded the corner onto the floor. 

“Trust me to wake everyone up,” Weiss mumbled, feeling herself going red in the face from embarrassment as she entered the room.

A sharp grunt escaped Weiss’s mouth as Ruby ran up to her, grabbing her into a tight hug.

“Is everything alright Blake?” Yang asked, from her top bunk.

“Just her wounds reopened,” Blake replied, a slight smile crossing her face. 

Weiss looked over Ruby’s shoulder spotting Jaune, sitting on Blake’s bunk, the sheets and quilt no longer on the bed.

“Sorry I woke your team up.”

“Don’t worry Weiss,” Jaune said, smiling comfortingly as he stood up and approached her, “Yang woke us up cause she thought you’d been kidnapped along with Blake.”

“Yeah… but when we found the blood we assumed you’d been taken to the medical wing.” Yang said, “And I said Schneenapped and Catnapped. Try not to ruin my jokes Vomit Boy!” 

“Thank you. All of you. I never expected this sort of concern towards me.”

“You’re family Weiss!” Ruby stated, releasing Weiss from the hug, “We look out for each other.”

Weiss looked down to Jaune’s hand, spotting a small white rabbit plushie in his grasp.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, this… It’s nothing.”

“Give it.” Weiss said, snatching it, holding it close to her chest as she looked down at it.

“Weiss, that’s Jaune’s bunny!” Ruby called out, “Remember, Pyrrha got it for him when she got the enga… the birthday cake last month.”

“It’s fine Ruby.”

Jaune walked up to Weiss, causing her to tense up tightening her hold on the plushie. He patted her shoulder and gave a small smile.

“Get some rest Weiss. You still owe me a rematch.”

Weiss watched him exiting the room as she sat down on her bunk, not noticing the concerned looks between her teammates.


	3. A Shocking Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange event happens centred around Weiss that leads to a shocking and worrying discovery

The morning was slow to come, but when it did, Weiss woke up to an empty room. 

“Ruby?” 

“Yang?”

“Blake?”

She swung her legs over the bed, standing up, she spotted a note stuck to the window sill. Clutching the plushie close to her chest with one hand whilst she picked up the note.

“Dear Weiss. Sorry if you wake up to find this. We decided not to wake you when we went to get breakfast. You can come join us or wait for us to return to go with you, your choice. Ruby.”

Weiss sighed, sitting on the bed and looking around the room. Normally she would have been excited and relieved for the peace and quiet from all the noise of her teammate’s, but for some strange reason, she felt rather uncomfortable being on her own in the quiet. 

“Might as well join them.”

She stood up walking over to the wardrobe, sliding it’s doors back, retrieving one of her dresses and a bolero. 

Weiss had only just slipped on her wedged heels when there was a knock at the door.

“Come in.”

“You okay Weiss?”

Weiss looked up towards the doorway as Ren opened the door. 

“Ren. Hi.”

“Hello to you too. How are you feeling?”

“A lot better now that there’s someone actually here.”

“Is there something wrong?”

“I just… just don’t like the quiet at the moment.”

“Well, I’m heading to get breakfast in the canteen if you wanna join me?”

“If that’s okay.”

Ren nodded whilst Weiss tucked the plushie into her sash making sure it was tight and snug. She walked up to Ren giving a small smile as Ren gestured for her to exit first. 

Blake stood up and walked away towards the serving counter as Weiss and Ren entered the canteen, slowly approaching the table near to the exit where their friends were sitting. 

“So that’s where you snuck off to,” Nora called, seemingly offended, “You said you were getting more pancakes.”

“Weiss’s health is a lot more important than your gut.”

“My stomach is important to my health!”

Weiss gave a slight chuckle as she stepped over the bench and sat down next to Ruby.

“May I get you anything Weiss?” Ren asked.

“Blake just went to get Weiss her coffee,” Ruby pointed out. 

“You never get me anything when I’m ill and I’ve been hit by lightning!” Nora said, pouting as she folded her arms.

“Maybe Ren’s trying his luck with a true woman!” Yang joked, laughing a little at Nora’s scowling face.

“I wouldn’t be a good match for an heiress, and besides there are a lot more people that could better suit Weiss,” Ren said, looking down towards Ruby. 

“Excuse me,” Blake said, squeezing behind Ren. 

She stepped over the bench but as she did her boot’s heel caught Weiss’s calf.

“Watch where you're putting your feet you cat Faunus freak!”

People looked shocked, staring towards Weiss as realization dawned on her of the words she had spoken. Tears formed in her eyes, her lip quivered as she stammered.

“I knew she hadn’t changed!” came a voice from nearby.

Yang stood up fists ready to face the person who said it, stopping at the sight of Yastuhashi picking Cardin up by his neck whilst Coco drove her handbag between Cardin’s legs. 

Weiss buried her face in her hands, sobbing as Ruby and Blake rubbed her back.

“It’s okay. It was just a mistake,” Ruby stated. 

“I’m not offended or upset. I understand you’re not yourself at the moment,” Blake said, reassuring her by wrapping her arms around her crying teammate.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry Blake. For everything, everything bad I’ve said to you, everything bad my family has done to the Faunus...”

“What brought that on?” Nora asked, shoving her mouth full with a clump of toast. 

“Weiss... listen. You’re a good friend and teammate. You’ve changed. You're not the same posh Atlas girl that was here when you started at Beacon.”

“I’ll second that!” Yang cheered. 

“Can I just... head back to the room please?”

“Of course. We’ll come too!” Ruby said, smiling as Weiss pulled her hands from her face.

“Why don’t I assist Weiss and you three can get her some takeaway breakfast,” Pyrrha suggested, giving a wink towards Ruby.

Ruby smiled, she knew Pyrrha for all her fame and talent was one of the kindest hearted individuals she had met since her mother, Summer Rose. If anyone could help Weiss, Pyrrha could.

Pyrrha stood, making her way around the table to stand behind Weiss. 

“It will be ok,” Blake said, “I’ll get your favourite Snow Krispies and a fresh coffee.”

Weiss looked at Blake, unsure whether to nod or smile so gave a timid grunt of approval as she stood up. 

“Do you need any help Pyrrha?” Jaune asked, getting ready to stand up.

“No thank you hun.”

Yang looked over at Ruby once Weiss was out of earshot, concern filling her face, “Should we bring this up to Ozpin?”

“I don’t know,” Ruby replied, clasping her hands around a mug of coffee. 

“It’s just Weiss. We know how she gets when under stress.”

“Nora, have you ever flown out a window?” Yang asked, “This isn’t the time, something’s not right.” She turned to face Nora shooting a stern glare over towards her.

“I agree, she’s not acting like Weiss at all,” Blake commented. 

“Near death experiences can alter a person,” Ren spoke up, taking a seat next to Blake. 

“Near death? Ren, she survived,” Jaune stated. 

“True. but she did have her Aura shattered by the explosion,” Yang commented.

“This is certainly going to be a trying time, but we all have to be there for her. Support is what she needs,” Ren said, shooting his eyes down towards Nora.

“I have a plan!” Ruby announced, “Yang said it was a Dust crystal that exploded right?”

“You believe that this new Dust is affecting her somehow?” Ren quizzed.

“Maybe. We don’t know what damage was done to Weiss’s head or whether that type of Dust is even dangerous.”

“I get where you're coming from. The Dust may have been carrying something like a virus,” Jaune said, nodding thoughtfully.

“So what’s the plan Ruby?” Blake quizzed 

“Well, we’ll do our own investigations. Try to find out what type of Dust it was and if there are any effects a Dust explosion can have on someone.”

“That could work,” Jaune said, nodding.

“Blake, you're with me. Yang can you go relieve Pyrrha and look after Weiss.”

“I’ll take Schnee sitting over studying any day!”

“Jaune, you can help too. Ren and Nora, there're not many classes with Professor Oobleck in the morning, see if you can find him and ask about the Dust crystal.”

Ren and Nora nodded standing up to leave. 

“Let’s help our friend guys!” Ruby cheered. 

Professor Peach strode up to a large silver table with a bottle of blood. She gently unscrewed the top, dipping a pipet into the bottle, taking out a small portion of the contents. After squeezing the pipet sample out onto a clear slide, she quickly covered it with a coverslip.

She hummed a little tune to herself, sticking the slide under her microscope. Peach peered into the eyepiece, adjusted the zoom and focus dials so she could see the blood cells clearly.

“That can’t be right.”

She moved her eye away, clicking a few buttons on the microscope followed by a few clicks on her large blue scroll screen. The professor stroked her chin watching as the image of the blood cells appeared on the screen. She removed her goggles, staring at the live image of spiky looking red cells with a lightish purple tint to the spikes.

She tapped the screen and dragged up two images, one of normal looking blood cells and the other of a series of blood cells showing small bumps across them. She dragged them up placing them next to the current live image, her foot tapped against the ground as she scanned the images closely. 

Professor Peach pulled out her scroll, dialling Ozpin’s number.

“Professor. I need you in my lab. Now.”

“On my way.”

Pyrrha shut the dorm room door as Weiss sat down on her bunk, pulling her legs up to her chest. 

“I'm just you and me. If you want to talk feel free nothing leaves this room.” 

Weiss retrieved the plushie from her sash, bringing its ears up to her mouth. Pyrrha eyed the plushie remembering Jaune telling her not to start a fight over it as it could be a source of comfort for the scared heiress. 

“I just….I just don’t know what happened back there.”

“Could it have been a pain reflex. Like did Blake touch a sensitive spot?”

“I think it was her boot hitting my calf. I just remember a flare of pain in her leg.”

Pyrrha looked closer, the white bandage wrapped around Weiss’s calf had a small bit of blood visible. 

“Intense pain or normal pain can lead to us snapping out. It’s only natural most of the time.”  
“But you know me, when do I ever react out of emotion or pain like that!”

“Relax. Your stubborn Weiss. You're a proud woman who doesn’t like to show her emotions or pain most of the time because you feel it will be shown as a weakness. But pride can lead to a downfall just ask Arslan about the first Mistral Tournament.”

“I don’t like feeling like this Pyrrha.”

“And what are you feeling?”

“Sadness, angry. Like a fire burning through me towards Blake.”

“For hurting you?”

“I don’t know.”

Pyrrha looked down to the ground before shifting up closer to Weiss, “Trauma can do strange things to people.”

“I just keep thinking I’ll wake up and this will be a bad dream and he’ll be licking my face to wake me up,” Weiss muttered, running her hand down her cheek.

“Zwei affected you didn’t he?”

“He was a dog, an adorable ball of fluff, something I was never allowed near or around because of appearances. My father always claimed a dog would ruin my clothes but when Zwei got mailed here.I saw I missed out and I always loved being around him.”

“A missing part of your life so to speak.”

“You could put it like that.”

A small knock sounded out as Yang creaked the door open a little, “Alright to come in?”

“Sure,” Weiss replied.

Yang entered the room walking up to her two friends, “Pyrrha, Ruby asked if you could help her in the library.”

“What for?” Weiss and Pyrrha asked, in unison.

“Ruby made a plan to try and help figure what’s going on with Weiss. She believes the Dust crystal could be affecting Weiss somehow.” 

“If it helps Weiss then I’m in!” Pyrrha said, smiling towards Weiss, “But who will keep her company?”

“I will. I got her coffee and a few cinnamon buns...sorry no cereal was left,” Yang stated, lifting up a brown bag and white cup in her hands.

“Thank you, Pyrrha. Jaune’s truly lucky to have you.”

“Your most welcome!”

Pyrrha stood and walked towards the door, closing it behind her. Weiss slipped off the bed leaning against it as she reached for a book on the small shelf under the window sill.

“Reading one of Blake’s books?” Yang asked, noticing the title of, “Ninjas of Love I”

“What else can I do?” 

Yang placed the cup and bag next to Weiss then pulled out her scroll whilst switching on the large scroll screen tv project on top of the bookshelf.

“You could always watch me destroying UnloadingLeaf1 at Darc Kombat Six again. I hope he brings his buddy Creedman too.”

Weiss gave a little smile, sipping on the coffee as she opened the book, resting it against her knees as she brought them up. Yang sat down close to her focusing on the screen as she brought out her scroll. The loading menu theme of the game, broke through the silence as Yang grinned, spotting the active users list appearing on the menu. 

Weiss started to read, holding the book open with her left fingers whilst sipping her coffee with her right. She tried to drown out the noise, her ears ringing a little but not enough to annoy her. Her nose twitched the strong scent of cinnamon and coffee drifted up into her nostrils though something felt off about the smell, it was stronger, making her feel queasy and nauseous. She stretched her arm out, putting the coffee and the bag closer to the end of the bed, not removing the smell but easing it.

She tried to read but found herself becoming distracted, her wounds were starting to flare up with growing heat. Her hands didn’t know which wound to check or touch as she put the book to one side.

Her lower lip trembled as a look of fear and confused wash over her face, her eyes widening in shock at the sight of white hairs sprouting out of her skin around the bottom of her left thumb. Her eyes locked onto similar hair growing out of her left kneecap, she placed her hand on the thickening patch, feeling its softness.

“Yang!”

Yang looked over to Weiss allowing her opponent to get a cheap and easy kill. Yang could see the look on Weiss’s face, her lilac eyes staring at where Weiss was staring.

“M..My….What’s happening!”

“Weiss! What the! We need to get you to the nurse!” 

Yang jumped to her feet, offering her hands down to her friend. Weiss grabbed them, allowing her teammate to pull her up, the young girl wobbled, placing a hand to the side of her head as her world started to spin. Pain flared into her ears, the previous ringing growing into a screech, the curved tips of her ears reshaped, stretching as they lengthened into points.

Yang gripped Weiss’s arms to support her whilst looking at the growing fur on the backs of Weiss’s hands. Scared whimpers left Weiss’s mouth, her hands gripping tightly at Yang’s jacket sleeves, her eyes squeezed shut at the growing pain being created by her ears widening. Yang could see a mixture of black and white hairs peeking through her friend’s ears.

Weiss wobbled slightly, bringing her heel up to itch at her left calf as if clawing at the bandage.

“Weiss don’t you're making this a lot harder to support you!”

Weiss didn’t respond, she just cried opening her eyes whilst grabbing a hold of Yang’s lapels.

“I’m...sc...scared!” 

Yang took a quick look down the bandage around the calf as Weiss went for it again with her heel, she knew it was causing Weiss discomfort. She knelt down, tearing it apart, freeing the bushy white fur on the front and black on the upper back part of her calf. Yang gaped, horrified at the sight of Weiss’s entire lower left leg being covered in something that didn’t belong on it, noticing white fur hairs were starting to form fur on her thigh. 

“Do you think you can walk?”

“Why...what’s a nurse going to do.”

Yang stood up, unable to clearly see Weiss’s eyes as her friend kept moving to them away to wipe with her furry looking hands. Weiss slumped down onto her bunk, outstretching her leg, nearly kicking Yang in the crotch but she was concerned with that. Her hand went into the deep fur on her leg, scratching away furiously diverting her attention over to her right leg as matching hairs started to grow out it.

Yang shook her head, this wasn’t normal. She watched as Weiss’s nose began to glisten with moisture forming on it. A shade of black formed on the tip of her nose slowly spread across her nose.

“That’s it!” 

Yang moved forwards, reaching down to help Weiss back up. Weiss shook her head, gritting her teeth whilst groaning in pain but her friend ignored this, dragging Weiss up to her feet. Weiss let out a small scream through her gritted teeth, burying her head into Yang’s chest, sobbing heavily. 

“It...it...hurts!”

Yang listened to her friend, loosening her grip not noticing a bulge forming in the rear of Weiss’s dress and sash. A rip filled the air as a narrow piece of bone tore a hole in her clothes, skin slowly growing over the bone. The tip of the new appendage curled inwards slightly whilst white hairs sprouted around her tailbone region on her back. White hairs that grew out of half of her tail slowly thickened whilst black hairs grew out of the rest of her tail. 

Weiss growled, feeling a small click in her spine as her tail relaxed, pulling on her spine a little as it flopped against her dress. She pulled herself away from Yang, looking over her shoulder at her recent growth, her lips quivering as tears rolled down her face. She swayed her hips a little giving the impression her tail was wagging, feeling the small jolt coming from her spine among the faint but growing prick of hairs sprouting out of her back. 

“Is that a tail?” Yang muttered, peering round Weiss, “Let’s just get you the medical wing!”

“NO!”

Weiss screamed, pushing Yang away. Yang grunting fell flat on her arse, Weiss shook in fear, her eyes locking onto her fingernails as they were pushed out of their respective nail beds by black claws that curved inwards slightly.

“I...I,” Weiss stammered looking at the white fur on the backs of her hands, “I don’t want to infect you too!” 

Her thumbs shrunk, sliding up towards her wrists whilst her remaining fingers swelled, shortening in the process. She turned her hands around feeling a series of light tingles amongst the pain of her changing fingers. Twin, small black pads puffed up on the tops of her palms with large oval pads puffing up over her stretched fingerprints.

“Weiss seriously you need help!”

Weiss whimpered, not hearing Yang’s words as she focused on white hairs sprouting out of her deformed fingers and thumbs growing around her pads. Within her shoes, her big toes shrunk down, sliding up her feet a little. The outline of her swelling toes pressing into the material of her heels appeared, black claws that had pushed off her toenails tore through the fabric of her shoes. The holes created aided in the fabric tearing away from the sole as her feet lengthen.

Weiss wobbled, her heels rising up into the air forcing her to stand on her toes, something she wasn’t well versed in causing her to topple over onto her side crashing to the ground, her head narrowly avoiding the bookshelf. She whimpered looking up at the bookshelf, the thoughts of smashing her head on it scaring her. 

“Let me help you.”

Yang could see Weiss’s thighs and calves partially shortening whilst thickening, her legs weren’t even human anymore and there was no way Weiss could walk let alone stand with paws. 

“St.Stay back...I don’t want to ARFect you!” 

Weiss held up her front paws in protest, timid whining as her paws slid up into her sleeves whilst her arms shortened. Her hair slowly fell out, uprooted from her scalp by black hairs that grew into dense fur. White fur sprouted out of her face and the front of her neck alongside black hairs on the back of her neck, spreading like a wildfire as it thickened into fur. 

Her deformed ears grew wider, sliding up through her fur becoming perched upon the top of her head. Weiss let out a high pitched yelp of pain as her spine, hips and shoulders realigned, cracking and popping into place. Her body dropped onto its side whilst her teeth fell out, Weiss tried not to swallow as she tried spitting her teeth out, giving small whimpers at the feeling of her new, partially bloodstained, dog teeth with slightly longer canines.

“Weiss?”

Yang cautiously approached the dog, the husky had the blue eyes reminiscent of her friend alongside the vertical scar over the left eye. Weiss whimpered, shivering as Yang knelt down near her.

“Don’t come closer!”

Weiss barked, aggressively trying to tell Yang to stay away from her, fearing further infection. 

“Ok, ok,” Yang backed off a little, “How the hell am I going to explain this one?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The design I'm using for Professor Peach in this series is created by RainShadowArtist, links below  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rainshadowartist  
> https://www.deviantart.com/rainshadowartist/art/Professor-Peach-Official-Unofficial-Turnaround-731639534


End file.
